Monique
by AmberAlyssa
Summary: Monique is from the run from her abusive step dad, but is he exactly what he seems? And can the Charmed ones help her to safety? *not finished*
1. Default Chapter

Run! Run! Keep going. Don't stop! Faster! He's coming for me! Oh God, he's coming for me!!  
  
I pounded my way down the dark alleyway. My legs felt like lead and my throat was burning. I couldn't turn back, I couldn't stop, I didn't even know if He was still following me. My mind was panicking, screaming at me to run. So I ran. It told me not to look back. I didn't look back. It told me to turn left. I turned left out into a dark, deserted street.  
  
Every shadow looked like Him coming to grab me. Every distant car horn sounded like Him screaming out in rage. My legs were aching, my whole body was trembling as if I had just been violently sick.  
  
I kept running, until I couldn't go on anymore. My legs seemed to be made out of concrete. I slowed to a halt, breathing heavily and with difficulty. Every breath was sharp in my chest. It was only now that I became all to aware of the pain on my face, became aware of the blood in my mouth. That's where He had struck me.  
  
I wanted to die, just curl up on the ground into a ball and fade away into the night. But I couldn't. Not now. Now when he was still out there, searching for me. But where was he?  
  
The night was still and silent. The way I liked it best. I took a moment to breathe in the sweet night air, to feel it fresh on my hot face. The moon was full and bright. It cast an eerie light over the tall buildings on either side of me.  
  
'Stupid girl,' said a sudden, soft, cold voice from behind me. My heart jumped into my throat, and what felt like ice slipped into my stomach. I spun around on the spot, and came face-to-face with a pair of starring black eyes, full of evil laughter and triumph. He was grinning. I stumbled backwards.  
  
'You should have known better than to run from me,' he said, in his oiliest voice, 'You know you can't hide. I thought your mother proved that to us both not so long ago.'  
  
His last words echoed around in my head, as if he had shouted them at me. Some of my fear left me, and was instantly replaced by anger. I took a blind step forward.  
  
'Wh - what do you want?' I demanded, starring into his black eyes. It was like starring down two long black tunnels.  
  
He sneered slightly. 'Aah, I admire your bravery. You always have been the strong one. Too bad you're good. We could have done with someone like you on our side.' He advanced on me slowly, his smirk still firmly in place. But I stood my ground.  
  
'What are you talking about?'  
  
'Stupid girl,' he said again as he shook his head slowly, 'I would have thought you'd have figured it out by now.'  
  
'Figured what out?' I took a quick step backwards as he continued to advance, and felt myself bump into a wall behind me. I was trapped, and he kept advancing slowly.  
  
'Figured out that I would have killed you sooner or later, one way or another.' He slid his long hand into his black cloak. 'Goodbye Monique.'  
  
What happened next went so fast that I hardly had time to register what was going on. He had pulled out a long sliver dagger, raised it high about his head, then thrust it down with a loud groan. I screamed, petrified to the spot, pressing into the wall like I wanted to fall right through it with my eyes closed tight. I waited for the hot searing pain that was the knife in my chest, waited for the darkness to surround me and death to take me away. But it never came.  
  
There were a few terrified minutes where I stood, frozen, waiting for something to happen. Perhaps he was playing a trick? A horrible trick, where he made me think I was safe, before jumping out and killing me. No, that wasn't like him. When he wanted something done, he usually went ahead and did it.  
  
I took a huge breath, willing my legs to stop shaking. I braced myself and slowly opened my eyes. The sight that I saw caused me to let out a terrified sort of squeak. My knees gave way, and I collapsed onto the freezing footpath.  
  
He was still there, the knife was just inches from my chest before I collapsed. His mouth was twisted in rage, and his cold eyes were fixed on the wall behind me. But he wasn't moving. What the hell was going on?  
  
The sound of hurrying footsteps announced the arrival on three tall dark figures. I squinted through the darkness, trying to see who the three strangers were. They seemed to be girls, all in their later twenties.  
  
'Piper, kill him!' One of them screamed, franticly.  
  
The girl in the middle flicked her hands, and He unfroze next to me.  
  
'What the.?' He spun around on the spot.  
  
The middle girl flicked her hands again. There was a small explosion, an echoing scream of agony and the place where He had stood was now empty. I let out another terrified moan from my place on the path. I had to get away. I couldn't stay here. I had to move!  
  
I tried and failed to stand up. My legs weren't co-operating any more. Now, instead of being filled with lead, they had turned to jelly. 


	2. Monique 2

The three strange girls rushed forward, and the street light illuminated their faces. They were all very pretty - dark hair, brown eyes. The tallest one, the one who had black hair knelt down beside me.  
  
'Its OK. It's OK. You're safe now. We wont hurt you.'  
  
But I still didn't trust them. How many times had I heard Him tell me that I was safe, before he beat me around the head, or locked me in the basement for days without food?  
  
The girl reached out her hand, but I jerked away from it. Somehow, I managed to find my feet, although I still needed the wall to keep my balance. Once again, my breaths were coming in short and sharp bursts, while my mind screamed confused, wild thoughts at me.  
  
'St- Stay away from me!' I screamed with much difficulty. The three girls exchanged worried looks, before the tall girl took and uncertain step forward. I gasped and stumbled backwards.  
  
'You keep away from me!!' I yelled, 'Don't come - don't come any closer! I'm warning you!'  
  
From somewhere deep inside of me, I felt a pulse of adrenaline. It gave me strength, and I was able to stand strongly again, without the help of the wall. I took one last frightened look at the girls in front of me, then turned and took off down the empty street. I didn't know exactly where I was going. The truth was, I no longer had anywhere else to do. But I didn't care. I had to keep running.  
  
'Wait, where are you going? We can help you!' One of the girls shouted at me. But I still didn't stop running. I passed quiet buildings and empty cars. It was lucky no one was out at this time of night. I was just starting to feel the familiar pain that was a stitch in my side, when something made me stop running abruptly.  
  
In front of me, about a meter away, a bright blue light was swirling around, getting stronger and brighter. Terrified, but fascinated, I stood and watched the blue light for perhaps a second. It was extremely bright, and It hurt my eyes to look at, but I didn't dare look away.  
  
A second later, the swirling light faded and the tall, black haired girl materialised before me. I gasped, and took a quick step backward, but before I could run, the girl grabbed my wrist. I screamed, and struggled to break free of her grip, but she was surprisingly strong.  
  
'Let go!! Let go of me! What do you want!! Let go!!' I was starting to panic.  
  
'Calm down! Calm down, we wont hurt you! We're here to help, trust us!' Pleaded the girl. Her voice was calm and soft.  
  
'Trust is earned!' I screamed back, still struggling franticly to break free.  
  
'We just saved your life! We got rid of the bad man who was trying to hurt you!'  
  
I stopped moving and looked up into the girls dark brown eyes. She was right. Maybe they were trustworthy after all?  
  
'Paige?' I spun around. The other two girls had followed us at a run. They were slightly out of breath and they looked worried.  
  
'Its OK,' Paige told them, still holding on to my wrist. 'She's OK for now.'  
  
At once, my mind exploded with a million questions.  
  
'Who're you? What happened to Him? How did you find me?'  
  
One of the girls behind me, the shortest one with short dark brown hair, stepped forward.  
  
'Relax sweetie. We'll explain everything once we get back home. Paige, can you orb us all back to the manor?'  
  
Paige nodded once, while another million questions burst forth from my mind.  
  
'Orb? What're you guys? What's going on? I don't - I don't understand. Where are you taking me? I don't understand.'  
  
'Ssh,' said the last girl softly. She had very long, very dark brown hair. She was the one who had somehow gotten rid of Him.  
  
'We'll answer all of your questions soon, ok? But right now we have to get out of here, this place is still dangerous. You'll be safe with us. Now, Paige, Phoebe, we all need to join hands ok? ' 


End file.
